


Neither of Us Will be Missed

by Deathlysilence



Category: Adventure Time, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adventure Time References, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Manipulation, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Morally Ambiguous Midoriya Izuku, Morally Grey Midoriya Izuku, Other, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathlysilence/pseuds/Deathlysilence
Summary: Midoriya regretted ever going into the forest with Kacchan. Possibly the only good thing to come from his chance encounter is a power he calls a quirk that can't quite be explained with science.When he comes face to face with the power of the Ender of Worlds, he is stricken. Bring change, or die trying.OrMidoriya meets the Lich. He gains a new power and a new perspective.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Everyone, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 48
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey uhhhhhhh so I haven't finished my multi chapter because I'm a lazy oaf but have this mess I guess.
> 
> Basically I was on youtube and I was watching videos of the Lich's monologues. My mind went *inspiration noises* and this.....thing(???) came from it.
> 
> Also the title is from saint bernard by lincoln it's a 10/10 song I would definitely reccomend a listen.
> 
> (This will have more chapters btw)

Kacchan was being mean again. Why did he have to constantly put him down? Make him feel awful for just trying to exist around him. Midoriya was sick of it, and was kicking himself for agreeing to go to the forest. Kacchan had asked, actually asked him! That never happened before. Off they had gone, himself, Kacchan and two of the blonds 'friends'. He should have known it wouldn't be so easy. That Kacchan wouldn't just realise that maybe not having a quirk didn't make him less of a person.

He'd decided they should play hide and seek. It was a normal, easy game. So simple. Hide, try not to be found. But surely not for this long? Midoriya had been standing under the shrub for what felt like hours, and no one had come by, not even once. It was getting dark. Kacchan wouldn't leave him here, right? No, he was far too proud to let quirkless little Deku beat him in such a simple game. Had they gotten bored and left? Was this the plan from the beginning? To leave him, cold and alone, in the middle if a big, scary forest? Midoriya didn't know where he was, but he knew he wouldn't be getting home soon.

His mom would notice, right? She'd come looking for him soon. But she'd ask questions, and he didn't want Kacchan to get in trouble. Especially if he'd just gotten bored of playing. Midoriya sighed softly, the noise being lost to the wind that was starting to take up. He shivered.

Was this the way back? He had no clue, but all the trees looked the exact same. It was pitch black out now. He could only see the ground beneath him and the outlines of the trees from the minuscule light the moon cast on the forest. He was lost, painfully lost. His stomach grumbled. He'd missed dinner. He pulled his small coat closer to him, and tried to conserve what little warmth his hands still had. It was so cold. And so dark. His foot snagged on a root.

He fell. He fell over and down, down, down, snagging on leaves and roots as he went. Surely he should've hit the ground by now? But no, still falling. 

Thud.

He landed on something hard, and round. He slid off, desperately gripping at grooves that weren't there, and he fell even deeper into the chasm by the tree. When he landed, he looked around aimlessly. It was so dark, but he could see...something in front of him, the round thing he had fallen onto only moments before. He heard thunder clap from the surface. Oh great, he thought, a storm. Just the cherry on top of an already cruddy day. There was a flash of lightning, and his blood ran cold.

He could hear his own heartbeat thundering in his ears. Green. Gleaming green eyes landed on him from the round object. Another flash. He caught sight of what looked like the decomposing flesh of some kind of goat-like monster. His breathing increased as he backed away, the eyes tracking his movement. He was scared. In that moment he realised he was completely defenceless. No one was coming to save him, and that was just a fact.

The whispers. There were constant, haunting whispers echoing around the admittedly large cavern. Nothing he could distinguish, but still there. His eyes were glued to the...creature in front of him. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness, but what he saw didn't make him feel any better about his current situation. He was scooting backwards from the horrifying being in front of him. The whispers got louder before,

 _Crack_.

He froze. The...amber ball that this thing was stuck in cracked. And it cracked. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. This thing, the Lich, the whispers rattled, collapsed into a black mist, escaping from its confines through the cracks. It reformed, looming over him as he felt himself becoming paralysed. 

"Hello, child."

It's voice was deep and smooth, which did absolutely fuck all to calm him down. 

"It's been awhile since I've seen a human. Tell me, what is life like now?"

The way it practically spat out the word life had major alarm bells going off in his brain, but he couldn't do anything.

"You can speak, child. I won't hurt you."

It raised it's boney hands in mock submission, but the sight of shiney, gleaming bones made Midoriya want to puke. He was breathing heavily. 

"I-It, um, it's alright? I, um, I don't...uh...know how to...compare? To...um...to your I-idea of l-life."

The Lich paused, before chuckling deeply. It was a rickety sound, that echoed through the cavern and through Midoriya.

"That's fair. The last time I was around, there was only one human, and a vast amount of people who were made of sugar."

"W-what? Sugar?"

The Lich's eyes creased minutely, and if it had lips, Midoriya thought it might have been smiling.

"W-well, um, most o-of the people now have quirks, which are basically like superpowers...I guess."

The Lich tilted it's head. It seemed...curious.

"Fascinating. Are you in possession of one of these 'quirks'?"

Midoriya's mood dropped again. Oh great, now he was going to be called useless by some immortal monster.

"...uh, no, I don't. I'm quirkless."

"Is that a bad thing?"

He blinked. Of course! This being had no idea of what the world was like! Now he had fo explain why it was so 'bad' to be quirkless.

"I...don't know. People are mean to me. They make fun of me for not being special. Call me a useless Deku."

The Lich paused.

"Is that your name, child?"

"Well, no. It's a nickname. Kacchan called me Deku because he could read before everyone else. He said it's another way of reading Izuku, and he's right. It just stuck after I was diagnosed as quirkless."

"Diagnosed implies one has an illness of some sort. Is quirklessness considered an illness?"

"I...guess it is. People always tell me there's something wrong with me. That I'll never go anywhere in life, but that wasn't my fault. I had no control over it so why? Why do I have to _suffer_?!"

He was shouting. No, he was screaming, but the Lich didn't seem to care. In fact, it seemed to be approving of his outburst. Hot, angry tears filled his eyes, and he let them stream down his face. He sniffed.

"You've told me so much about you, child, allow me to tell you about myself."

Midoriya looked up. He wasn't expecting the Lich to tell him...anything really. Actually, he thought he'd be killed. This was a nice surprise.

"In the beginning, there was nothing, and before there was nothing, there was _monsters_." 

Midoriya felt a chill go up his spine as the Lich recounted his plight.

"Such monsters craved power, and would stop at nothing to achieve it. A few like-minded monsters, such as myself, decided to come together to rid the world of such monsters, and once we were through with them, we cleansed even more worlds. We could watch the worlds being reborn into new life, and watch it rip itself to shreds."

Midoriya's eyes widened. This was more than a monster...

"All the creatures want is power, and their only method is war. Whenever a new power rises up against it, my army and I must return and complete our jobs in a sickening cycle of destruction. The last cycle didn't end well for many of my army."

...this was...

"And so, I waited in that amber for the day I knew was coming, where I'd be left out of my prison by a good soul with nothing to lose. So tell me, child. Do you want to help me rid the world of beasts?"

...a god.

Midoriya was stunned into silence. He...had no idea what was happening, and his jaw opened and closed a few times before any noise finally came out.

"What?!"

Eloquent as always.

"I meant what I said, child. I intend to alter this cycle. I'll bring an end to this quirk-obsessed society of yours. Isn't that what you'd like? A world where you are not hurt for lacking what you couldn't control? Tell me boy, how many other quirkless humans do you know?"

"...none."

"And yet you are hurt. They should want to know you but instead they fail to look beyond your DNA. Don't you want to change this world of yours?"

"I...I do, but I don't want to hurt anyone!"

"I'm afraid war is the only language humans listen to anymore."

Midoriya was crying again.

"Why me? What could I even do?"

"You, Izuku, can bring change. You have a unique way of thinking. Please, allow me to offer you power to make changes. You may call it a 'quirk', if that is what you desire but you must promise that you will cull the beasts from this wretched planet. Be it through violence or words."

Midoriya couldn't breathe. The first person(?) that ever believed in him and it was an immortal monster that apparently had powers.

"I will!"

The Lich's eyes crinkled again, and tilted it's head.

"Good, now go and bring a new age, child."

The Lich burst into a cloud of black mist, that approached Midoriya's face. It went up his nose and down his throat and it _burned_.

***

Inko had been...worried about Izuku for a few weeks now. Since she found him passed out in that forest. He said he couldn't remember how he got there, but unfortunately for her, her eight year old was not a good liar. It concerned her more than she'd like to admit. What had happened that her baby didn't want to tell her? Had Mitsuki's son been picking on him again? Had he hurt himself? Had someone hurt him?

It probably would have been easier to ignore if she hadn't noticed some small changes in his behaviour. They were only minor things, like how he would zone out more, or he would...mutter to himself. Now, don't get her wrong, he did that before this whole thing happened, but now it seemed more like he was talking to himself...or someone. After a quick internet search all she could come up with was that he had an imaginary friend, but even that didn't fully explain his nervous ticks while he was muttering. He would bite his nails, look around constantly and...flinch when she called out to him.

Let it be said that Inko never hurt her son. She had not, to her knowledge, given him any reason to to flinch when she approached. She knew there was something wrong, but she didn't know how to deal with it. She was bustling around in the kitchen when the notion crossed her mind. No...she shouldn't let herself consider the possibility. 

No one on record had their quirk registered after the age of six. Her boy was eight. She didn't want to entertain the idea, but...something had changed about her son and she was determined to figure out what it was.

She knocked on her sons bedroom door.

"Izuku? Can I come in?"

"Y-yeah? Come in!"

The door creaked with age as she pushed it open. It was early. Earlier than her son needed to be up for school. He was bundled up in so many blankets she could just make out the top of his head.

She approached slowly and softly, sitting down on the end of his bed.

"Izuku, I called the school to tell them you'll be out sick."

"W-what? But why?"

"I'm taking you to the doctors for a...routine check up. And to double check nothing happened after...a few weeks ago."

He looked down and sighed.

"Nothing bad happened mom, I'm just...cold. And confused."

"Confused? About what?"

His eyebrows creased and he jut out his chin absentmindedly.

"I...keep having a dream about that day in the forest. I-I was talking to...someone. Or something. It told me that it believed I would bring...change. It told me it would help me."

Inko's eyes widened. This was the first her son had told her about anything that happened in the forest.

"Are they nightmares? Or just odd dreams?"

"I don't feel scared. Well, a little at first but that's just because it looks kinda creepy. But it feels too real. Like I was actually there."

"..."

"Mom? Can we go back to the forest? I need to know if what I saw was real!"

Damnit. She was always soft for his puppy eyes. 

"Ok, but if I think for a second that you shouldn't go further, we're turning back."

Their trek through the forest had been fine until Izuku had froze. He'd looked around a few times before taking off in a random direction. Inko was huffing when she caught up with him, but seeing her son standing stock still prevented her from scolding him.

"Izuku? What is it?"

"It was here. By this tree."

He pulled a flashlight from his backpack and started scanning the ground for...something. Inko trailed after him, glancing around every once in a while. 

"I KNEW IT!"

Inko is secure enough with herself to admit that she had screamed. Izuku had apologised for spooking her, but pointed to a dark spot in the grass.

He grabbed at a long stick, and started poking at the spot. A thin layer of dirt and soil collapsed downward. He shone his flashlight down, and there was an odd orange reflection from below.

"The amber! I knew I didn't imagine it! Mom, this is what I was dreaming about. Please don't freak out. I fell down here, and I talked to this...thing that was in the amber. I don't know what happened but it told me I could make a change!"

Inko blinked. She...didn't know what was happening. A small part of her hoped this was just his over-active imagination but there was far too much he shouldn't have known.

"I think we should g- _OW_!"

Izuku collapsed. He was gripping his head and writhing around. Inko grabbed onto him to keep him still but he thrashed in her grip, until he just...stopped.

He grabbed his left wrist and stared. 

"What the hell?!"

"What? What happened?! Izuku?"

She looked down at the tender flesh of his left wrist. There was...black lines coiling around into a vague shape of a goat hybrid demon.

"The Lich."

"What?"

Izuku didn't react to the creepy tattoo fashioning itself onto his wrist.

"That was its name. When I spoke with it. There were whispers, and they kept saying its name."

It had two coiled horns, though one was broken, and it had pure black eyes, minus the one spot of light poking through in both. It was a truly terrifying image.

"It said it would...give me its power. Is that what this is? But why did it take so long? And why here?"

Inko took a deep breath.

"I think we should go see that doctor now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the quack doctors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....hey? Uhhh I still have to finish like,,,four other stories but whatever man. I'll get to them at some point but for now enjoy this mess.

'Going to the doctor's' turned out to be Inko forcefully dragging her son back to the clinic that had diagnosed him as quirkless. That felt like a million years ago, but a lot had happened in the past few years.

Izuku had been led into a private room, and was met face to face with the doctor who had given him possibly the worst news he would ever receive. 

"Well hello Midoriya, it's been a while, hm?"

Midoriya did his best to not look like he wanted to string the doctor to a flagpole from his socks. He didn't do very well.

"Yeah. A while."

The 'but not long enough' went unsaid. 

"So, your mother called me to say that you were exhibiting some signs of a quirk. An rare occurrence, considering your age, but not outside the realm of possibility."

Doctor Ujiko scribbled something down on his clipboard before turning to Izuku again.

"So, tell me what happened, in as much detail as possible, if you can."

Izuku would be hung, drawn and quartered before he would tell this quack what actually happened.

"Um...well I was just at home, and I got really cold, and then mom wanted me to relax, so we went on a walk in the forest. Uh...and my wrist started burning and I looked and it had...this."

The doctor blinked before walking closer for a look at the tattoo that branded Izuku's young skin. His eyes widened, and he hesitated.

"Well, this is very odd indeed."

Izuku raised an eyebrow.

"Hm, may I ask if you have shown any other signs? Perhaps something along the lines of an emitter quirk?"

Midoriya shrugged.

"This only happened this morning."

The doctor paled slightly.

"A-alright, how about we do some simple tests? Hm?"

***  
The tests involved small things, such as trying to move a pencil without touching it, to trying to literally breathe fire.

"Why do I have to do this?"

Izuku was getting lightheaded from how forcefully he had been breathing. Why couldn't he try normal quirk tests?

"Well, you see, the last time I saw you, your mother told me that she had a telekinesis quirk and your father could breathe fire. I was under the assumption that you knew?"

"Why would I know that? I was four."

He sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine, I'll try something else."

The doctor left the room, in search of something Izuku didn't care enough about to ask. He exhaled, defeated. Why wasn't anything happening? The Lich promised. 

Midoriya felt himself becoming more upset. He didn't want the doctor to see him cry. He didn't want to give that monster the _satisfaction_.

He slammed his fists on the counter in front of him, and his hands _burned_.

He knew he was screaming, but he couldn't care less. He raised his shaking hands up and he nearly lost his breakfast.

His hands were melting. Fucking _MELTING_. He was screeching. The doctor slammed the door open as he rushed back in. 

Izuku was just kneeling, staring, unblinking at his hands. He eventually stopped screaming, but the pain didn't recede. What was once his small, pudgy hand was replaced with bleached bone. No muscle, no nails. 

Ujiko was stunned into silence. He could only watch with a sick sense of curiosity as Midoriya tried and succeeded at flexing his fingers. All flesh had been seemingly melted off, leaving nothing but gleaming bone down to his wrists, right above where the creepy tattoo lay.

"Midoriya, are you alright?"

Izuku didn't respond, just turned his hands around, examining. He closed his fists, shaking.

"Wh-what did I do? What made it happen this time?"

Ujiko grabbed his clipboard again and furiously scratched down any and all observations he could come up with on the spot. He crouched next to the trembling boy.

"Can I try something?"

Izuku nodded, slowly. Ujiko reached for the boney fingers, looking them over. He bent each finger individually, before getting Izuku to roll his wrist.

"No impaired movement, that's a good sign."

"It is?"

"Yeah, it means you can still use your hands, to an extent."

Ujiko had him test his touch sense, which was oddly unchanged. He poked and prodded and Izuku was sick of it.

"Will you stop? I'm fine. Can I try some _actual_ quirk tests please?"

***

Ujiko was leading Midoriya to the testing room when it happened. Midoriya had been annoyed and frustrated with the doctor and he just wanted to get these stupid tests over and done with. He was positively fuming.

_Well, somebody's eager._

Midoriya stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?"

Ujiko turned to him, as if only realising he wasn't walking behind him anymore.

"I didn't say anything."

Midoriya blinked and looked around.

_I don't think you'll find me out there, child._

Midoriya stared at the doctor.

"O-OH, sorry...I must have been...um..daydreaming or something."

_I have to say, I am pleased that you wish to use my power. I assume you've noticed your hands._

'That was the Lich?' Izuku thought.

_Yes, that was me._

Oh.

'Oh. You can hear my thoughts?'

_Yes I can, and may I say you have quite a lot going on in there._

Izuku internally chuckled.

'Yeah, I guess I do. So can I ask what took so long for me to...uh...access your power?'

_It would have destroyed your body to inherit all at once._

Izuku sweat dropped.

'Is that why my hands went all...boney?'

_Yes, I suppose it is._

'You don't know!?'

_I can't say I've done anything like this before. You can consider yourself lucky, if you wish._

'Huh, that's actually pretty cool.'

_Why, thank you. I'm flattered._

Izuku rolled his eyes playfully.

"We're here."

Ujiko was stood in front of a tall door with locks that bolt from the outside. Creepy.

"Ignore the locks, they're just a precaution in case a child has a destructive quirk. Please sit on the chair inside and I'll converse with you through the glass from that room just down the hall."

Once Izuku was sat down, he closed his eyes and focused on the voice in his head.

_Well, don't you learn awfully fast._

'I...thanks. Can you tell me how I can use your power?'

_To be honest, I'm not sure what you'll even be able to use. Like I said before, I have never done this sort of thing before. Perhaps try travelling as a mist, or blasting fire._

'How in the hell am I supposed to do that?!'

_I don't know, do you even **want** my power?_

'What? Of course I do, why would you-'

_Then figure it out. It is your power now. I cannot control what you have inherited from me._

Midoriya opened his eyes. He furrowed his brow and did the one thing he was best at. Analysing.

"Well, if I could, potentially, control whatever ways this power works, how would I do it?"

He looked to his hands again, or what was left of them. 

"I can imagine...my hands getting hot. So hot and so, so powerful. I would...release the heat as flame from my palms that I could control."

He glanced down at his hands. The were glowing faintly. He gasped.

"I'm doing it! Ok I can do this. I can can do this. Just imagine it all building up..."

Izuku felt his hands start to tremble from the pressure and effort. He was sweating heavily and breathing even heavier.

"...and RELEASE!"

The towers of flame that erupted from his hands were magnificent. Bright, bright green beams that curved and danced as he laughed. His cheeks hurt from how much he was smiling.

He threw his arm out in an arc and the flame followed after and cracked like a whip. He jumped around the room, flinging his arms around like a lunatic, giggling and laughing as he went.

_Well done, young Izuku_.

Izuku paused, smiling to himself. 

"I can do this. I can do this!"

There was a crackle and some white noise as the doctor's voice played from the speakers in the corners of the room.

"Astonishing...quite the late bloomer, hm?"

Midoriya chuckled awkwardly, he'd forgotten that Dr. Ujiko was watching from beyond the mirrored glass.

"This is indeed a magnificent breakthrough, young man. Would you like to stop, or do you wish to try some more things before I write to the Quirk Registry?"

"Um..."

_Why not? So far you just seem slightly fatigued. I would count that as good, child._

"I'll keep trying!"

"Alright, just say when you want to stop."

'Ok, what to try next...wait, you said I'd receive parts of your power, right?'

_Yes, that is what I promised you._

'Well, what can you do?'

_...I suppose that is a fair question. I can do many things, but some of the more powerful? Hm...try travelling as a mist, child. I think that might have some interesting applications._

'That sounds so cool! What does it feel like?'

_...Feel like?_

'Yeah! Does it feel like you're swimming? Or maybe flying?'

_I can't say I have ever given it much thought. When I came into existence, I knew exactly what I could and couldn't do._

'Huh, that's weird.'

_I suppose it may seem that way to a human_.

'Oh...anyways, mist travel! How would it feel? Hm...'

Midoriya spread out his arms slowly and carefully, into a vague diving position. He leaned forward, bent his legs and _leapt_ -

Poof.

Midoriya dissipated into a cloud of dark green...mist? Particles? He wasn't sure but it felt absolutely _amazing_. Like he had dived into a pool of cool water, but not uncomfortably so, like the sea. He didn't feel any different, just lighter. Softer, maybe.

He could hear Dr. Ujiko gasping loudly over the speakers, but it sounded like he was under water. Warbling. Echoing. 

Moving was surprisingly easy. Or at least easier than he was expecting. It just felt like swimming, or like...floating. He loved it. He moved around the room with comfortable ease, and he approached the one sided glass. Lifting what felt like his arm but in reality was a misty tendon, he reached for the glass.

There was a tugging in his head. His misty fingers touched the glass and it...disintegrated under his fingers. The glass fell away to reveal an intrigued but horrified doctor.

"Y-young man, stop this at once, that is quite enough for today."

Midoriya flowed into the room through the massive hole in the glass, and focused on reforming his body. When he had pieced himself back together, he noticed that he felt a mild chill, like one would experience after leaving the warm pool on a cold day.

He shivered. The doctor hadn't said anything since he broke the glass, just looked at him. Midoriya smiled awkwardly, and the doctor shook himself out of the funk he was in.

"Alright...alright I'll take you to your mother and fill out your quirk registration papers. Have...have a pleasant day."

Midoriya rolled his eyes and stepped out of the room after the doctor. As they reached the lobby, doctor Ujiko turned to him.

"Say, do you have a name for you new quirk?"

"Oh...hm. What about..."

_Why not something along the lines of destruction and carnage?_

'Those are kinda dark...though I know your powers are mostly destroying stuff.'

"I've got it! How about Eradicate?"

Doctor Ujiko raised an eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless.

"Yes, that seems appropriate. You are free to go."

***  
"So Izuku, what happened with the doctor? You seem a lot happier now."

"It was amazing mom, I made green _fire_ come out of my hands! And-and then I burst into mist!"

"Mist?"

"Yeah! Watch me!"

Inko watched on in mild horror as her eight year old son jumped as if about to dive into the floor, only to burst into a dark viridian cloud. The cloud gently approached her, before spinning around her a few times, the echoing sound of her son's laughing bouncing around her.

He reappeared behind her, hopping onto her back. He was giggling as she eased him off her. 

"Very impressive, Izuku! Your new quirk is amazing! Now, go get changed, we have to make a trip to the Quirk Registry to fill out some paperwork, and I want you to look good and proper. Off you hop!"

Izuku rolled his eyes, but his smile didn't leave his face. Inko watched as he entered his room, a pensive look on her face. 

Her eyes were drawn to one of her houseplants. It was withered. Completely grey. Her eyes widened, and turned to the direction of her son's room.

She shivered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I would appreciate any feedback or questions you may have 
> 
> :)

**Author's Note:**

> So please let me know what you think! I'd love feedback and kudos fuel my mortal body. Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
